


King in rags

by FujoshiForever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), The Sword in the Stone (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Immortal Merlin, Multi, POV Arthur, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForever/pseuds/FujoshiForever
Summary: When Arthur returns Albion still in medieval time, but he did not return alone, a repentant Morgana returns with him,  but Camelot ceased to exist and no one else remembers them. Assuming   the identity of peasants, the two go out to find Merlin, and meet old friends on the journey.





	1. Chapter 1

Before the fanfic starts I need a beta, because english is not my language and to help me make the chapters a bit bigger. If anyone is interested send me the comments.

Thanks!


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like!

For years I was in an eternal darkness, alone and I heard someone asking me to come back, but back to where? Then I heard a woman say, "Now is the time to return my king, next to the priestess, you must meet Emrys, good luck!"  
Then I was drowning and I swam to the surface and swam to the ground. As soon as I got there, my memories came back all at once, and I thought (where's Merlin?) I looked to the side and to the other and nothing of Merlin. Then I looked at the lake and Morgana was coming out of it, into the eyes with a certain disbelief and we said at the same time "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"


	3. The rebirth of a friendship

Morgana and I did not say anything else, just stared at each other for a few minutes, until she broke her gaze, then I realized that she was shaking with cold, and I remembered how I too had left the lake, so without further words I went to make a fire for we warm up.  
After making the fire, we stayed close to the fire to warm us, I had taken off my cloak and armor and looked where my wound was and only had a scar. Morgana sat thinking.  
"Remember when we were teenagers and we were going to hunt?" I said, staring at the fire, my voice nostalgic.  
"Yes, I remember," she said softly.  
"You remember when we went hunting with Sir James," I said in the tone of amusement in my voice.  
"And can you forget that idiot knight?" she said with a smile on her face.  
"I remember you knocked him down in a river, because he said you should not be on the hunting trip with us," I said, remembering the funny scene.  
"Well that made him think twice before talking idiots," she said.  
We stopped talking and a tense silence arose, suddenly Morgan began to cry and I hugged her as if to protect her from the world.  
"Forgive me, Arthur, darkness and greed possessed me and made me lose everything. They made me lose my home, my friends, my love and my brother, I know that maybe you'll never forgive me but I promise never to kill another innocent person and I'd rather lose my magic than lose my family again, "she said with sincerity and a fragility in her face.  
I looked into her eyes and saw my sweet, protective, nosy sister that I missed so much.  
"I will always be your brother, _my lady_ ".


	4. The King, the Sorceress and the Farmer

After a couple of minutes in silence, I went out to get something to eat and managed to get two rabbits, after eating Morgana and I decided to go out to try to find some village and with some luck find Merlin too (who decided to disappear, probably he is in some tavern), we walked a lot until we saw a farm, and hope we knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, is there anyone who can help us?"I said as I knocked on the door. 

The door opened to reveal a lady of about 60, she has gray hair, light gray eyes and wore a simple dress and you see that in her youth she had been a very beautiful woman.

"Well, but who are you? I've never seen you here, are you two lost nobles?" she said in a sweet voice with a curious expression on her face. 

"I am King Arthur of Camelot and this is my sister Morgana," I said in a monarchical voice

"Oh by the gods! He spoke the truth! Soon they enter we have no time to lose, if they find out they will kill both of you, between now!" she said in anguish 

Morgana and I walked into her house, she took us to two chairs and made gestures for us to sit down, she began to look at old books until she found what she was looking for. 

"Take this note and go to the city and into the tavern, you give this note to Giles, who took you to someone of confidence," she said hastily.

"Wait who will kill us? and why do we have to hide?" Morgana asked "Emrys told me that if the King came back he would not be, I should send him to Giles," she said.

"Where's Merlin?" I said in an authoritative voice.

"I do not know! And I do not even want to know, that man just gets into trouble" she said almost angry 

(Merlin, what did you do?)


	5. The tavern

She took us behind the house and gave us a bag of groceries and we also gave a mare named Josephine. 

"The city is not far from here, get some coins, good luck and do not forget to hand the ticket to Giles," she said in a maternal tone. 

"Thank you, but what's your name?" I asked after riding the horse with Morgana. 

"My name is Helga Hufflepuff . It was a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." she said with a proud smile on her face. 

"Likewise Helga, goodbye!" I said as I walked away.

Morgana and I rode for about an hour and a half until we saw a town, but as it is night there were not many people in the street, a gentleman passed by and we asked where the tavern was, he said it was around the corner. 

After leaving Josephine in a stable, we went to the tavern, inside it was a little crowded, but we managed to cheat up the counter. There was a bald, small man with small, black eyes and a bit toothless, wiping a mug. 

"So, travelers, you want a drink?" he said with a amused expression on his face.

"We're looking for a man named Giles," Morgana said. 

"Yes, it's me," he said quietly. 

"Helga told us to give you this note," I said as much as he had. 

"Oh, for God's sake, quick through the back door," he whispered to us. 

Quickly Morgana and I followed the order, I only had two thoughts in mind. 

(what's going on? and where's the Merlin)


	6. The answers part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters from now on will be better thanks to my wonderful beta NMNF, I hope you enjoy. Merlin does not belong to me.

As we passed through the door, Giles gestured down the stairs and began to descend into a cellar. The underground room was furnished with a round table with five chairs set around it. Shelves lined the back wall, all filled with scrolls. We took our seats as Giles muttered to himself while he examined the scrolls and picked an entire armful to carry to the table.

Morgana began to get impatient with his dithering and addressed him angrily.

"I demand to know, what is going on here? If you do not answer me, know that you will soon wish for death! Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course Milady," he responded as he cowered back a step, intimidated by the intense glare directed toward him.

"I was about to begin, and the story is long, so please get yourselves comfortable." Giles situated himself on a chair opposite us as he regained his composure. "These events follow your death after Camlann, my King," nodding to me in diference. "Her Royal Majesty Queen Guinevere had soon discovered that she was with child and gave birth to a strong boy."

I heard a gasp as someone took in a quick breath of air in suprise and realized that it came from me. Before I could wrap my mind around the information that I had a son, Giles continued to plow forward and piled more overwhelming revelations upon me.

"Hadrian, for that was his name, fathered a son named James who, in turn, fathered a daughter, Amelia. Her Majesty Queen married a man named Henry Gryffindor when she came of age. Soon after, she became heavy with child and bore a son named Godric. An edacious lord attacked Camelot, taking good Henry's life and attempted the same for Amelia and her son. However, unbeknownst to all but few, was that they had protection from harm. Merlin shielded and preserved your lineage and provided escape for the Queen to flee with prince. At five year of age, Prince Godric began to display an aptitude for magic. Tragically, Queen Amelia died soon after the plague sweeping across the country. Merlin took in the prince as his apprentice along with three other orphans, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin."

I glanced at Morgana, wondering if she had also recognized the name of the woman who had led us here. Then I turned back to Giles as he continued with his tale.

"They had studied under him for many long years, when they decided to build a school of magic and witchcraft that called Hogwarts. For many years they lived in harmony and peace. However, envy took its toll on their longstanding friendship when Godric met a woman named Sarah. He fell in love and jealousy overcame Salazar who had fallen in love with Godric. Knowing he would never have his heart's desire, Salazar left to put an end to his suffering when they were married. He only returned once when Godric and Sarah bore a child. Godric and his wife died of age and their son, Arthur, dissapeared. Tormented by guilt for failing to protect him, Merlin left the world behind and the last Pendragon with it. He gave instructions in the instance that you were to come back and he had not returned."

Here Giles stopped and looked at us seriously, taking in our expressions.

"I had hoped that this account would not be too distressing."


	7. The answers part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter, and thank my beta for making the story more comprehensive. Merlin does not belong to me.

For several moments after Giles had finished speaking, I sat speechless unable to fully comprehend all that he had said. Slowly the shock had passed into ill seated understanding and I looked to Morgana to see how she processed the astounding information. Her expression was pensive as she looked solemnly at Giles, considering her next move. I had seen that face many times throughout my life with her as Uther’s ward. She looked ready for anything to come her way.

 

Morgana broke the long silence first, "And what, precisely, were Merlin’s instructions?"

 

Giles answered immediately and slightly stuttered, I believe he had become intimidated by her imperious bearing.

 

"He gave to Helga the note that you had shown me, for safekeeping, somehow knowing that you would come to knock on her door. She was instructed to give it to the first person who came to her claiming to be the long dead King Arthur Pendragon. To me he gave the order to give a brief account of the happenings over the years and to help you establish yourself in town, though I must admit, I was not aware that the Lady Morgana would arrive at my doorstep as well,” he said looking warily past us and at the far wall or more accurately, the stair leading out of the cellar and away from our scrutinizing gaze. 

 

For the first time since we had entered the underground space, I spoke, deciding to ignore most of the questions raging in my head. First and foremost, how, in all of Albion, was Merlin still alive?

 

“How would you propose I set myself in town then, good sir?”

 

As he spread one of the scrolls he had gathered on the table he explained, "Considering your formidable fighting skills and qualities as a knight, I thought that you would do well in the tournaments and duels that are frequently hosted in the capital, the champions usually make a tidy sum. However, you would need to utilize this crest and name for all competitors must be identified.” He displayed the scroll for me to catch a glimpse of my new standard, then continued to speak as he reached for some smaller scrolls, “When there are no duels to be had, a trade or post would be well in hand,” he informed me as he handed over the rolls of parchment. I unrolled a few and saw the description and location of a few places that offered some form of employment that were slightly suited to my skills

 

"Would you happen to have something for me?" Morgana asked, seeming intrigued by the prospect of dueling. 

 

"Unprepared for your coming as I was, I unfortunately have little to offer." Giles said seeming truly sorry, “However, I constantly have work around the tavern to be done, another set of hands would be most helpful, and I am willing to offer room and board. I was prepared to house the King, but not another.”

 

Having covered a source or currency, I decided to move on the other concerns. “I am most curious," I wondered aloud, “who is it that currently rules these lands?” 

 

"There is no one, my King, no one to rule. The last conquering King had no heirs and no sovereign body has made a single move even consider coming in to take over, not ever since the terrible luck that plaques the land," he replied, looking forlorn.

 

"Well, there is no time to waste!” He picked himself up, “Let us go, quickly now! We need to get you cleaned up and let me find you some clothes.” With that he hurried up the stairs.


	8. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in the last few weeks, I hope you like it. And thank you for my beta for helping me in the chapter.

Giles directed us to separate rooms that he had available on the topmost floor of the tavern. After washing off and changing into the clothes that Giles had found, Morgana and I descended the stairs to find something to eat. Once settled in at a table in a far corner, I took a moment to look at Morgana. She carried a despondent and guilty look and I realized that she was likely recalling the horrible things she had done in the past. I had not yet forgiven her for everything or anything really, but I had never stopped loving her and the memory of who she was before she betrayed me and Camelot.

 

"How are you doing?" I asked worried.

 

"I thought she was helping me with my magic, my visions and my choices, but in the end all she wanted was to bring an end to the Pendragons and take the throne for herself." she said looking out the window. 

 

"Who?" I questioned believing I knew who she was referring to but asking anyway. "My sister, Morgause. Do you not remember her?" 

 

"Yes, I do, I just did not recall her name." 

 

"You know that before I disappeared for a year and turned from Camelot, Gwen and I were lovers," she said looking at me. 

 

"Yes, I know,” deciding to ignore the change in conversation and instead admire her bluntness, “Gwen had told me once after we had been married for a while." 

 

"Did she still love me?"

 

"Yes, she still loved you, I believe she never stopped. She was able to understand me in a way that no one else could."

 

"I do not understand," she said looking quizzical. 

 

I realized that the time for secrets was over, "She made me realize that I love Merlin, but not just as friends. I was terrified, but she told me that we cannot control our hearts. She then told me about the true nature of your relationship." 

 

Morgana looked thoughtful, "It is true that in life we all have a condemning secret, immutable regret, an unattainable dream and an impossible love." 

 

I could not say anything to that, so I hummed in agreement and continued to play with the spoon on my plate, considering her words and thinking about Merlin. I could not help but wonder where he could be. We sat in silence together, thinking longingly of our lost loves.


	9. Wart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin does not belong to me. Thanks to my beta for helping me in the chapters, I hope you like it.

Early the next morning, Giles sent me out to the forest to hunt for rabbits or deer if any could be found. He gave me a bow and a quiver of arrows and spoke of the best location. I arrived in the area in half a candle mark and took down a stag and a doe. I had finished securing them to Josephine when I heard a rustle through the trees. I walked a few paces through the forest and I came upon a young boy and a red-haired hunter who was aiming at a doe galloping away. The sound I had heard must have been the boy falling from a tree for he and a large decaying branch were laying on the ground behind the hunter. The boy was about eleven years of age, blond and thin, probably not fed very well. The hunter shot an arrow at his fleeing prey and missed as it disappeared behind a tree. 

 

"You idiot, you made me lose my doe," the redhead said angrily. 

"I am sorry, Sir Kay I did not mean to," the young boy said as he cowered back in fear. 

"Leave me," Sir Kay shouted. 

I cautiously approached the two to help the boy. I was struck at how he reminded me a bit of Merlin. 

"Do not yell at the boy, he has only fallen," I said in a way that I thought would make Merlin proud if he was there, “this anger is unjustified.” 

"Mind your own business! This idiot is just a burden," said the redhead. 

"He's just a kid," I said, looking straight into the man's eyes. 

"Well, then you can have it," growled the man and shoved the boy towards me 

"I am sorry Sir, I did not want to cause you any trouble," said the boy with shame and Sir Kay stalked away. 

"It is all right. I have faced things much more frightening than him. What is your name?" I asked smiling at him. 

"My name is Arthur, but everyone calls me Wart," the boy said excitedly.

"What a coincidence, my name is Arthur as well. How about you help me take my game to the tavern and I will pay you with a meal and a place to sleep tonight," I told him. 

"Yes, thank you, sir." 

"Please just call me Arthur, I am no Sir," At _least_   _not_   _anymore_ , I thought.


	10. The legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song belongs to Disney. Merlin belongs to the BBC. Thanks for my beta for sorting out my chapters.

Wart and I arrived at the tavern just after mid-day. I had dismounted at the halfway point of our trip and took hold of the lead to guide Josephine the rest of the way. I tied the lead to a post and helped Wart down and began to loosen the ties holding the hunted game to the Josephine’s tack. I handed the hunt to Giles’ kitchen hand and watched as a traveling bard began to set up in a corner in the tavern. I turned away and ordered two plates of soup and told Wart to pick out a table. Morgana brought the plates to the table that Wart had chosen and planted a kiss on Wart’s forehead, causing him to blush furiously.

 

“Who might this little one be?” she asked.

 

Suddenly a large bearded man interrupted and shouted out to Morgana, “Wench!” he cried drunkenly as pointed a fat finger to his cheek, “Come ‘ere and give me one too!” 

 

She sashayed over to him smiling coyly and leaned close to whisper into his ear. His face transformed from that of lust for a beautiful woman to fear for his life in just moments. He quickly stood, leaving a few coins on the table and excused himself from the tavern.

 

I was used to this behavior from Morgana as I had lived with her for years in Camelot and men were often caught by her beauty. However, Wart’s eyes widened in awe and the rest of the men in the tavern shifted restlessly.

 

"Do not worry,” I whispered to Wart, smiling conspiringly, she is only like that to people she does not like.”

 

The bard begins sing a song and the conversation slows to a halt as all stop to listen. 

A legend is sung of when England was young

And knights were brave and bold

The good king had died

And no one could decide

Who was rightful heir to the throne

 

It seemed that the land would be torn by a war

Or saved by a miracle alone

And that miracle appeared in London town

The sword in the stone

 

The words the bard sang seemed familiar and brought me back to a time of walking through the forest as a friend told a story, of knights kneeling to a proven king, and of a gleaming sword pulled from a stone.


	11. the training for the tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter, my beta made pretty much the whole chapter and it was great in my opinion. Merlin does not belong to me.

I shook off the memory that had so suddenly taken hold and gestured to Wart, “Come, follow me," and we left the remains of our meal upon the table.

 

My first stop was to ask Giles when the first tournament that I was participating in would be held and if there were any good fields where I could train for the upcoming fights. He quickly scrawled a note upon a slip of parchment of the dates of the next few tournaments, the first of which would be taking place in just a week.

Giles then directed me to an abandoned training field, “No one uses this field any longer, but I believe it would suit your purposes.” I quickly gathered the training gear that Giles had provided and realized that Wart was still following me around, much like a lost puppy. I decided that he could help me practice.

 

"Wart!" I called to him as I exited the tavern, “Let us go.”

 

"Where are we going?" he asked, curious and excited. 

 

"We are going to a training field where I am going to practice, and you are going to help me," I responded nonchalantly. 

 

"Thank you, Arthur," he said excitedly hurrying ahead of me out the door.

 

I guided him through the short walk to the outskirts of town following Giles’ directions, while considering the best way to practice. I would usually train with the other knights in Camelot, but now I only had an inexperienced young boy as a companion. I decided to wait and see if there was any equipment left at the abandoned field and work with what materials I had at my disposal. 

 

When we finally reached the practice grounds, I left Wart at the edge of the field to lay out my weapons. I walked out onto the field to find what condition it was in. Luckily, there were few divots in the ground which I knew could quickly turn an ankle. Off to one side, there were a few old training dummies. Falling apart as they were, I wasn’t sure how useful they would be, but I thought I could patch at least one up. After taking, a good look I decided that the open space would serve me well.

 

I hunted around the edge of the forest which formed one side of the field for some dry wood that would perk up the dummy and I stuffed it with some twigs. Satisfied for the moment, I called to Wart to bring me my sword. He came running with it and in a moment of terror I thought he was going to trip and fall upon the razor edge. “Be careful,” I cried in alarm. “Never run with an open blade if you can help it,” I chastised him, a hand resting on his shoulder. He looked forlorn for a moment, looked down and replied, “Yes, sir.” I was about to comfort him when I heard a shout. I turned and saw Sir Kay standing at the edge of the field.

 

“That is what you get for running your mouth,” he snarled at me, “A useless boy that cannot do a thing.”

 

I couldn’t reign in my temper and spat right back at him, “Mind your tongue, he is no longer yours to care for and I’ll not have you insulting my ward.” I angrily spun back around, “Come now Wart, we are heading back to the tavern.”

 

I walked over to my gear and was about to collect it when I saw large feet come into my view. As I looked up, a glove crashed across my face and fell to the ground. Knowing exactly what it meant, I stared straight into Kay’s eyes as I bent down to retrieve it.

 

“I accept your challenge.” 

 

POV Merlin

 

I felt the balance of the world shift and knew that what was portended has now come. But it is too soon, I thought. Could it be him? 

 

Nothing is for certain.


	12. The anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta for always arranging the chapters, I hope you enjoy it. Merlin does not belong to me.

A few hours later… 

 

"ARTHUR YGRAINE PENDRAGON, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING," Morgana cried out angrily after I had informed her of what had transpired. 

 

"He threw the glove in my face, Morgana” I responded heatedly, “It would be cowardly to not accept his challenge.”

 

"We haven’t been back for a week and you already have an enemy you want so badly to fight?” Morgana threw the words at me and stalked around the counter as she wiped it down. 

 

"I can win, Morgana, and you know it. I have already fought men twice the size of that boy, I will be fine, besides it is only to first blood," I calmly explained. I thought back to something she had said earlier, “And how do you know my second name? I certainly never told anyone.”

She smirked and turned away, “Uther told me during one of the few moments we were not arguing.”

Morgana left to go to her room for a break after she finished tidying the tavern from the influx of people coming in for the midday meal. I climbed the stairs after her and found Wart curled on the bed, one of the blankets wrapped around him. I had asked Giles to bring him up to my room.

 

I smiled fondly down upon him realizing that I cannot explain the bond I feel with him. It is very different from what I had with Merlin, but it is also unlike my relationship with Morgana. Wart gave rise to a paternal instinct in me. I shook my head to clear it and sat down near the small hearth to clean and sharpen my sword.

 

Elsewhere:

 

The surface of a lake rippled as bodies rose to the surface. Spluttering and confused, six very alive people staggered to the shore. The red cloth of their clothes soaked through and weighing them down as they looked at each other in surprise. One of them spoke voicing the only thought racing through their heads, “What just happened?”


	13. The old sorcerer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I hope you like the chapter, thanks for my beta. Merlin does not belong to me.

POV Wart

 

When I woke up the next day, Arthur had long left and I realized that he must have risen early. I went down the stairs and found Morgana. As I perched on the edge of the tavern bar, she served me some bread and water. After I had finished breaking my fast, I asked Morgana where Arthur was.

 

"He left to practice early this morning, before dawn and did not wish to wake you. However, he did say that when he returns before dinner he would instruct you to fight with swords," she told me with a gentle smile.

 

"I am going out to visit a friend of mine, but I will back for lunch," I said looking down shyly.

 

"Alright," she said, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

 

Even though I had only met them a few days ago, Morgana and Arthur are to me what I think parents would be like. And my mentor is like a grandfather to me and he must have been worried when I did not appear at the usual time.

 

I walked along the trail in the forest that I knew like the back of my hand and as soon I saw the familiar hut, I broke out into a run yelling as loud as I could, “MERLIN, IT IS WART, I HAVE NEWS." I entered the hut panting 

 

"Oh! Little Wart, I did not see you this morning and I was worried," he said quietly as he smiled down at me and ruffled my hair gently.

 

"Sorry Merlin, but you will not believe what happened, I am no longer Sir Kay's servant. A kind man took me in. He has a very nice and kind sister and he good with swords! He even accepted a duel with Kay after he followed us in anger and defended me, "I told as excitement increased the volume in which I spoke. 

 

"Oh, good little Wart. I am happy to hear. But let us begin the next lesson as our time is cut short. Today we will learn transfiguration."

 

POV Helga

 

I contemplated the embroidering work I had just finished on the cloth in my hands when I heard a noise at the door. When I opened it and peered curiously out, six sodden people stood dripping on my stoop. I instantly recognized them from a painting Merlin had done. 

 

Startled, I exclaimed loudly, "MERLIN'S BEARD!" 

 

A short silence followed my outburst, broken when a handsome man flicked his long hair back over his shoulder with a twitch of his head and leaned back into deep throated laughter and the others soon joined in. I could only stand in confusion as I wondered what was happening.


	14. The sadness of Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the delay. I want to thank my beta that always helps me with the chapters. Hope you like. 
> 
> Merlin does not belong to me.

Pov Wart  
After the lesson on transfiguration, Merlin set the table for tea. Taking a seat, I gazed at a shelf upon the far wall full of mysterious and unidentifiable things from the far future.

I could not help my curiosity and asked, "Merlin, why did you make so many trips to the future?"

"Well, little Wart, it was not the plan to see the future but rather to go into the past," he replied with an air of wisdom. 

"Why, but what's interesting about the past?" I asked incredulously. “We already know what happens there.”

"I wish I could fix it and bring back everything I lost," he replied becoming somber.

"Have you lost someone very important?" I asked, realizing the change in mood.

"I have lost so many, Little Wart, but of them all, the one that hurt the most was my King," he said, his eyes clouded with tears as if he were reliving the memory. 

I thought about asking who this king was, but I did not want to cause any more pain, so I continued to sip at my tea in silence. I looked at the window and realized it was time to go back.

“It’s getting dark,” I said to Merlin, “I have to get back now.”  
“Be careful and be a good boy and don’t run through the forest, you could get hurt,” Merlin warned as we stood at the door.  
I laughed and turned to leave, hearing Merlin sigh as I picked up speed and ran back to the tavern.

Pov Helga

When the laughing finally subsided, I invited the dripping group in and offered them each a set of new clothes. It was most fortunate for them I as I sew and sell clothes in the city and, therefore, had various attempts at the ready. As they prepared to remove their sodden clothing, the only woman in the group began to speak. 

"I offer our most sincere apologies, my Lady, for having disturbed you most unbecomingly with our laughter, however, I must explain that Merlin is the name of a very close friend and at your exclamation, we could help but envision him with a beard, in which he appears most ridiculous," she said with a gentle smile. 

"Your apology is accepted, but, please, call me Helga, I am no lady" I said.

Soon they were all dry, and handed her a cup of tea to help keep warm. 

“These fellows are the knights. The red-haired Sir Leon, the tall and muscular Sir Percival, Sir Elyan, my brother, and the one with the long hair is Sir Gwaine. Over there is Sir Lancelot and I'm Queen Guinevere,” she said with an air of grace and poise, “but you may call me Gwen.”

"Yes, I know who you are. I was raised with a painting of you hanging that Merlin had made," I said quietly. 

"Is Merlin alive?" Sir Gwaine asked in surprise and hope. 

"Yes, he is, but before you ask, I do not know where he is. “Tomorrow I will take you to Giles," I said as I stood up, “he will be able to help you more than I.”

As I tidied up, I could not help but think than things will certainly be more interesting around here.


	15. Reunion of old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, thank you for my beta and I hope you like the chapter. 
> 
> Merlin, Harry Potter and the Sword in the Stone do not belong to me.

Helga woke her the knights and former queen at dawn the next morning. She loaded them all onto the wagon that she used to transport her goods to the city and they set off, eating a small breakfast of bread and cheese while on the road. The only sounds were of chewing as they contemplated what news would await them. 

When they reached the town square, they all alit from the cart as they could not traverse the crowded streets in the wagon. When they arrived in front of the tavern, Helga stopped for a moment and looked contemplatively at the group following her. 

"Stay here; I will be back after I speak with Giles." Helga said sternly. 

Gwen replied gently, "Do not worry, we will be right here when you return." 

Helga nodded shortly and turned to push open the tavern door. As she entered, she immediately spotted Morgana working and clearing the tables of tankards and plates. "Morgana,” she called in greeting, “hello.” Morgana turned in pleased surprise, "Hello, Helga.” They exchanged smiles and pleasantries until Morgana’s curiosity got the better of her, “May I ask what you might be doing here?" “Ah, yes.” Helga nodded, "I need to speak with Giles, is he here?" Morgana nodded in the direction of the cellar door, her hands filled with stacks of tableware, “He is down in the cellar.” Helga gave her thanks and headed towards the door. She descended the stairs carefully, watching her step on the steep decline and saw Giles perusing a stack of papers while seated at the table. 

"Giles, you old fool!" Helga greeted with a smile. Standing up, Giles called out, "Helga!" and opens his arms for a quick greeting embrace. "What are you doing here?"

Helga decided to get straight to the point of her impromptu visit. "Queen Guinevere and the knights have also returned." Helga said simply but seriously. Giles’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “What!?” In return, Helga replies smartly, “You heard me, you fool! Come with me to meet them, I’ve left them outside the tavern."

Meanwhile: outside the tavern

As he watched Helga’s retreating form, Gwaine thinks to himself, “A tavern right here in front of me and I am barred from entering! This cannot be!” He stood for a moment more before starting towards the tavern entrance. Leon notices his movement and questions him, “Where do you think you are going, Gwaine?” Gwaine turned back with a swish of his hair and his trademark grin, “This sun is too hot, I am in need of a drink. Come with me, you look like you could use some refreshment yourself.” Gwen interjected into the conversation with a worried frown, “Gwaine, we told Helga that we would all be here waiting for her to return.” Gwaine shook off her worry with a carefree smile, “She is in there too,” and turned back to the tavern with a gesture to the others to follow him in. He heard them sign collectively and the rustle of fabric meant that they had decided to follow. Gwaine smiled flipped his hair back over his shoulder as he sees the girl working the tables. He could only see her from behind but knows she must be stunning, “Someone like you should be a princess,” he blatantly flirted as he approached.

Morgana thought about what could have prompted Helga’s visit as she wiped down the table in front of her when she heard a flirtatious voice she never thought to hear again. She turned slowly and exchanged a flabbergasted look with someone she thought to be long dead. With wide eyes, Gwaine fell into a defensive posture. “You witch!” he shouted as he lunged forward in an attempt to attack before she can try anything. Instead of defending or attacking, though, Morgana dropped the cloth she was holding and fled for the exit. At that very moment, however, the rest of the knights were entering and, when they saw her identity, held her firmly. Hatred filled eyes stared down at her as the grips on her arms tightened. Terrified, Morgana screams and cries out, “Help!”

At that very moment Arthur and Wart were returning to the tavern after an early morning. Arthur heard his sister’s cry of distress drew his sword and barged into the tavern, calling her name, “Morgana!” At the sight of their king, alive and well, the knights grip loosened, and Morgana slipped free. Too frozen to recapture her, Morgana runs to Arthur. "It would seem your knights have also come back to life." Morgana said, shaken both by the revelation and the sudden attack. Wart appeared from behind Arthur and hugged Morgana as he asked worriedly, “Are you all right?” Morgana patted his hair and replied “Yes, Wart, I am all right.”

Just then Helga opened the door to the cellar and exclaimed, “Just what is all this ruckus about!?”


End file.
